Gundam Wars
by Zero-wings
Summary: this is kinda a Yaoi story but not much of one...give me some sugestions plz...i kinda got writers block on this one...plz


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters do not belong to me. The Sailor Moon and Ronin Warrior references don't belong to me either. I just watch the shows when I get the chance. The characters that belong to me are Danella, Claire, Marie, and James. Their roles also belong to be.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, language, OOC-ness, maybe a lemon/lime (1x2, 3x4, 5x??*Non- yaoi maybe*), Latin words are used (used by Danella and Co., Duo may speak it a little to.) //_^ ` enjoy!!  
  
Summery: Quatre is captured by two psychos and is taken to Fort Edwards where Zech and Treize wait for them. Duo and gang go try to find them they find this girl at an flight port and they find out who she is and the mysterious past between her, Duo, the two psychos, her copilot, and... Heero?  
  
... and now on with the story...  
  
Gundam Wars  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Kid-napping or the Pilot- snapping??  
  
Quatre Winner was sitting in his office of the space colony L4 going over some paper work. Then a sudden crash was heard. He got up and opened the office door and stepped into the hallway.  
"Rashid? Is everything all right?" The blond shouted as he leaned over the stairs banister.  
"No, Mr. Winner, everything is not all right." A rough voice said coming from behind him.  
"Nani? Who are you?" Quatre said as he turned around to see a young girl.  
She had short blond hair that came to her shoulders and bright emerald green eyes. She had a small yet noticeable scar across her left eye. She was wearing a sailor fuku that was silver and black. She was smiling, but it was a sly grin.  
"That will be reveled in time, Quatre." She said bringing the sword she had slung at her side out of its holder, and pointed it at Quatre.  
"Who sent you? Tell me or I will call the police." Quatre said frowning. The girl said nothing she just glared at him. Then she struck, she lunged at him, but he evaded the sword easily. While she was recovering he headed for the phone a pressed 911, but it was too late. The girl attacked once more.  
"Temperal Force Disolution!!!!" The girl yelled.  
A wave of ripples flowed from the end of her sword and hit Quatre. As they hit him he fell limp and the phone landed at the girl's feet. She bent down and picked up the phone and put it on the hook. From behind her came another girl. She had long black hair and pale gray eyes. She carried a staff that had a pale blue translucent gem on top. She was wearing a gold and black fuku.  
"Good work Marie. The masters will be pleased." The girl said putting a hand on the other girls shoulder.  
"Nothing to it. He was way to slow anyway. He wouldn't have gone far, Claire." She replied turning around and headed for the steps. "Tell the squad to get up here and put him in the ship before anyone gets home."  
  
Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei came through the living room door and noticed that the house was dark and quiet. To quiet.  
"Yo Quatre, where are you?" Duo yelled up the steps. When there was no answer he turned to look at the others and they all ran up the steps. Once they reached the top they saw burn marks on the wall where the phone was.  
"I don't think those were there when we left." Trowa said for the first time that night.  
"I'll check up stairs." Wufei said running to the second flight of stairs sword in hand.  
"I'll take the basement." Trowa stated flatly. Then walked back down the stairs they came up.  
"Okay then I'll take the east wing of this floor and you take the west. We'll meet back here." Heero said as he started his search.  
'Fine then pal' Duo thought then he started his search also.  
  
After about an hour they all met back at the top of the stairs. Each gave their report.  
"He wasn't in the basement." Trowa said sounding worried for once.  
"Nor was he upstairs." Wufei said also sounding worried.  
"He wasn't in the East wing either," Heero said thinking a bit, "What about you Duo? Did you find anything?"  
"He wasn't in the West wing, but I found this on his office desk. It's a letter addressed to us." Duo stated waving the letter in front of Heero's face.  
"Here let me see it." Wufei said snatching it away from Duo. He cleared his throat and read, " Dear Gundam pilots. Your friend has been taken to our masters. If you want him back come get him. Don't bring your gundams they won't be needed. The longer you take to get to the New Edwards base the less the change is he will live. Signed: S.M. & S.C. by the order of master T.K. and Z.M."  
"He's been taken to New Edwards? Who are S.M. and S.C.?" Duo asked Heero, who just shrugged.  
" I know who the T.K. and Z.M. are, Treize and Zech. They have my little Quatre." Trowa said. He was almost to the point of tears (A Note: warned you of the OOC-ness, so don't sue me).  
"We can't take our gundams either. Damn." Wufei said angrily slamming his fist on to the phone table.  
"Who said we weren't taking them?" Heero asked.  
"No one, but he note said..." Duo started, but was cut off by Heero's glare.  
"I know what the note said, but I said we are taking them. Even Quatre's" Heero said to the whole group.  
" Okay, but I've got a question. How in the name of all things holy are we going to get them there with out them knowing?" Duo asked him.  
"We need to find a plane that can hold all five of them." Trowa answered for Heero.  
"I've got an idea. There is this guy that owns a port not far from here. He told me that every day this person come with a large plane that could hold over twenty-two hundred OZ mobile suits." Duo said snapping his fingers.  
" Okay, that's solved. Lets get going." Wufei yelled.  
  
"Al's Plane Port. How original." Wufei said as they pulled up with their transport trucks. "Duo are you even sure that this guy will be here?"  
  
"Yeah he should be." Duo said smiling like crazy. "They call him "The Earthian" because he is colony born who lives on earth. Guess he just picked up that nickname."  
"Duo that made no sense." Heero said.  
They entered the building to see that the place was empty except for the girl sitting in the chair across the room from them, and the guy at the coke machine in the corner. Duo spotted the girl and walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put on his best charming smile and poked the girl on the shoulder. When the girl looked up at him from the magazine she was reading, Duo and the others gasped. She had the same colored eyes as Duo, but there was a small tint of gray mixed in. Her hair was a jet-black color and she wore an all black sailor fuku that had a low cut neck. She just stared at Duo. Then she spoke.  
"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was a little lower in pitch but was a pleasant rich sound. Duo just stared at her in awe until she cleared her throat.  
"Um... miss... would you happen to know where we can find the one who calls himself "The Earthian"?" Duo asked not able to take his eyes from hers.  
" You're staring at "him", boy." She said looking back at her magazine.  
"Where?" Wufei said while looking around. The guy that was at the coke machine was now gone.  
"Sitting right in front of you, Dumb-ass." She said not looking up from the 'zine.  
"You are "The Earthian"?" Duo asked.  
" Right on it chap. The name is Danella, pal." The girl said.  
"No way, a pitiful little girl? How could I have been tricked by her?" Wufei said with out fully knowing whom the girl in front of him was.  
The girl released the sword she had slung on her back, stood up and placed the blade against his throat. "You better watch who you say that in front of, boy. I'm a whole year older than you with probably more fighting experience than you, so you had better watch the mouth of yours boy, or you can kiss your life val?." Danella hissed at Wufei.  
She then released her grip on him and hissed something in a foreign language none of them had heard of. Then Heero spoke up. " Danella?"  
"Abe?!!" She once again hissed out at them. They were really ticking her off.  
"We were wondering if we could possibly get a ride to the New Edwards Base?" Duo finished.  
"What do you think kid? Minim?. I don't give free transports. Especially when those being transported are little kids." Danella said as she headed for the plane hangers.  
"Wait we'll pay you for the trip." Duo yelled out at her.  
She stopped to consider. Then she turned around. "Depends on what the cargo is."  
"Us four and five suits." Duo said.  
"What kind of suits?"  
"Gundams." Heero said as everyone stared at him, for he had stated plainly that they were the Gundam pilots.  
"So you are those crazy bastards? Sorry I can't take you."  
"Why not?" Trowa said for the first time they got there.  
" Because transporting you would ruin my career.... Well, actually, I could take you, but it'll cost ya."  
"How much?" Wufei asked.  
"Oh... about... 1.5."  
"1.5 yen that's not much." Duo said.  
"Not 1.5 yen, 1.5 million. In American doe, idiot."  
"1.5 million in US money? Why so much? And why American?" Duo asked. He was panicking.  
"Why? It's because I am American and yens aren't worth anything in the US. Plus, it costs a pretty pen to keep my ship running and repaired." She replied, " If it is too much for you..."  
"It's not too much for us. We'll pay you as soon as we get there." Heero said interrupting her.  
"Okay, get your suits ready to be boarded we leave in five minutes." She said turning from them again. The four boys left the way they came and drove their trucks toward the plane hanger for loading.  
  
When they got to the plane, Danella was standing there talking to a tall boy who looked about their age. They hopped out of the trucks and went up to her and the boy.  
"Hi. This is my copilot, James. He will be helping up load your suits up on the plane."  
Duo looked at the boy with slanted eyes. The boy wore an outfit that was the same color as Danella's fuku outfit. He had gray eyes with tints of violet in them and he had short-cropped brownish black hair. Duo didn't trust him one bit. He also had a sword strapped to his back like Danella.  
"Relax, boy. He's just my copilot." Danella had said standing at Duo's side whispering in his ear.  
"Danella I don't trust him." Duo said out loud.  
"Oh well get used to me, kid. You'll be with me for nearly 24 hours." James had said to scare Duo.  
" D?sistit deliciae. You're scaring the poor kid." Danella snapped at James. Then faced Duo and said. "Don't worry. Shadow Boy there doesn't have a sense of humor, but he has a mean streak. I suggest you stay away from him until he trusts you too."  
Duo just nodded and went to his gundam so James could load it up on the plane.  
  
As soon as all the suits were loaded Danella heard a car pull up outside of the hanger. She looked up from what she was doing and saw that James heard the car too, and was already halfway out of the cargo bay. He stopped before he exited and turned around to look at Danella.  
" It's her Danella. Do you want me to handle her?" He said while reaching to where he kept his gun.  
"That wont' be necessary James. I'll take care of her this time." Danella said as she jumped from the ladder hatch that headed to the cockpit.  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked from where he sat working on his gundam.  
"Nothing we can't handle." She said as she grabbed her 45 off of the toolbox.  
She walked out of the cargo bay cocking the gun she held and pointed it at the girl standing out side of a pink limo. The girl had five others with her, Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, Sally, and Noin.  
"Relena. Didn't I tell you and your goons to stay away from me and my ship?" Her expression not changing from the annoyance this girl caused her.  
"Why yes you did, but didn't I tell you that every time you land here and transport suit that you would answer to me to pay a toll." Relena said her eyes getting hard as ice. She didn't like Danella.  
"Yeah I know, and I told you that I don't pay fees or tolls." Danella said in a threatening tone, " So why don't you kindly leave and I will lessen the tolls of your close brushes to death."  
"You know I can't do that. Besides what are you transporting today." She said trying to get a good look into the plane.  
"Nothing bitch. We just stopped for fuel. Now let us leave in peace so you won't end up dying today." James said while making his way down the cargo ramp.  
"That's a lie, bastard." Noin said while eyeing James up and down.  
"Excuse me!" Danella broke into her thoughts giving her an evil eye.  
"Okay Danella, I'm warning you once again. I'll give you three weeks to get the fees to me. If you can't I'll have Noin here hunt you down. Deal?" Relena asked.  
"Deal." Danella said going down the rest of the ramp to shake the Queen of the Worlds hand.  
"Three weeks." Relena said before she entered her car.  
"Hn... nihil c?r?." Danella said as she turned back and walked into the plane.  
"Hey Danella. What was that for?" Duo asked her as soon as she got back into the carrier.  
"Miss little so called Queen of the World threatened to throw us into jail if we don't pay her a fee for landing at any space or flight port. Her and her stupid pacifist ideas." Danella said as she went back up the ladder to the cockpit, "She doesn't get it does she?"  
"Doesn't get what?" Heero asked staring at her from where he sat on his gundam.  
"She doesn't get that the only way to achieve peace is through wars. People start wars and they should finish them not some stupid idea. That's what went wrong in Pop's area." Danella said finishing her thought saddened.  
"What happened?" Duo asked.  
"It' a long story. We should be taking off now." She replied, " James cockpit, now!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Wait Danella!" Duo said.  
"Quid iam?" She asked getting annoyed with the braided boy.  
"Tell us what happened. Please!"  
" What? How could you understand me? How could you know my language?" Danella looked at him in shock.  
"I don't know. I just heard it and I was able to translate it."  
" Mend?x! Only those of my family line speak this language!" Danella yelled at him drawing her sword out of its hilt. "Tempus conven?re deus mortem!"  
"Quid? Ego est Deus mortem! Shinigami!" Duo replied as he ran from her.  
"Nani? How can you speak it to? You lie... unless... we are... related!" Danella letting herself stop from chasing him.  
"M?l? That's not possible. All of your relatives are dead except for your sisters and I." James said as he stepped out of the cockpit.  
"Ego scire sed ego habet gemin? fr?tr?s in g?ns." Danella told James.  
"What you have a twin brother?" Duo asked.  
"Ita v?r?." Danella replied, "Actually, I am a triplet of my brothers. You could be one of them? Same eyes, same skin complexion, same hair style and all."  
" No way! All my family is dead."  
"Then how do you explain the language?" James asked.  
" I don't know..." Duo started  
" Et nihil c?r?. Come on lets go." Danella finished.  
They all entered the cockpit and left the port heading to Fort Edwards.  
  
Meanwhile at Edwards, Quatre was being held in a small prisoner cell curled up in a little ball as Mara and Chronos were trying to interrogate him. But their attempts were unsuccessful.  
"He is one tough kid sis. Lets give it a rest." Mara said.  
"All right kid you get a little break until morning. Ag?, Mara!"  
They finally left and shut the cell door. As soon as Quatre heard that they left he said a little prayer that Trowa and the others would find him soon.  
  
Chapter 2: Kept Promises Revealed?  
  
The plane was just outside of New Edwards, when OZ Leo and Aries suits intercepted them. The plane tried maneuvering away from the ion cannons, but the plane kept getting hit.  
"Damn, don't they ever quit?" James asked, "Great. Main drives are down. Backup drives are at 75%and decreasing fast."  
"I'm going 


End file.
